The second jewel
by Fluffball of Doom
Summary: A/G and A/J! Chapter four up! Basically continues from Lioness Rampant. George is wed to Alanna and Jon to Thayet. Though Jon has others on his mind! The goddess comes to visit Alanna with an old friend and leaves her a special gift...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one-a wedding and a little surprise  
  
Jon stood by the altar wearing a very smart outfit of pale blue and white with a pair of deep blue boots. Alanna sat next to George on the left of the altar. Next to George were Myles and Coram. On the right side of the altar sat Gary, Raoul, Lord Provest and Buri (of course!) As the traditional Tortall wedding theme was played all turned their heads to the back of the courtyard where there stood a most beautiful woman. Her dark hair was curled in ringlets and her dress certainly showed her great figure! As Alanna noticed George staring she elbowed him with a grin on her face rather then a scowl. George laughed and elbowed her back.  
  
As Thayet reached Jon she gave a deep curtsy of respect. Alanna had always envied Thayet's feminism. The crowd behind the two great barriers watched the ceremony with great respect. The mithran priest and the Daughter of The Goddess stood patiently at the front waiting for the music to end. The two spoke one after another with so much ease Alanna gave a slight shiver. After all it was rather eerie.  
  
~  
  
After the ceremony finished and Thayet wore a huge diamond on her finger Alanna and the other nobles rose from their seats. Whilst George and the others headed to Thayet, Alanna headed straight for Jon to congratulate him. She tapped him on the shoulder and slowly he turned round. She stared into his handsome blue eyes for a while before giving him a huge hug. He wore a great grin on his face that Alanna had rarely seen.  
  
"Oh, Jon I am so happy for you. Finally you found a woman just right for you. I wonder how soon it will be before we find mini Jon's running around. It is a scary thought indeed." Jon chuckled at this remark and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I think it will be a little while before you find any children in the nursery. I do hope for children though indeed." The two gave each other another great hug and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"If I didn't know better, which I do, I would swear you two are still lovers." All three of them laughed. Jon and Alanna had always been close and once of course had been lovers though that time was well over.  
  
"If you will excuse me I need to thank my other guests and head for the banquet hall. He bowed his head and turned on his heel to leave.  
  
George faced Alanna and tweaked her nose. "Well my Lioness I certainly can't wait for our wedding now. You will also soon find mini Alanna's running round." He grinned.  
  
Alanna scowled at this prospect. "You know I don't want children for a while. I'm not ready for that; I have a lot to learn about children. Swords and axes I can handle but children.that's another matter indeed! Come on we should get into the banquet before all the food is cold."  
  
~  
  
She was in a small, dark room. In front of her was a huge gaping black hole. She saw something stepping out holding a sword but she was unarmed. The figure headed towards her and she couldn't move let alone run. Alanna awoke with sweat on her face. She rubbed her eyes and slowly took George's arm off her. She used her gift to keep him asleep and left to the Palace stables.  
  
She crept down the many flights of stairs and fingered the ember stone at her throat. Alanna often had dreams like this and they always came to be! She needed a ride to clear her head before she could sleep. George had been too drunk for them to head home so they had spent the night in a guest room. As she opened the door to the garden she spun around. She was sure someone was watching her but she wasn't sure where they were. In the dark she could see little but the presence was gone. With that she turned back and made her way towards her dearest horse.  
  
She rode around the huge castle garden on her chestnut mare, Moonlight. Alanna wanted to clear her head but if she left the castle people would question what was wrong. Alanna knew George had his spies so she kept a hood over her head and stayed in shadow.  
  
Within an hour or so Alanna felt better and headed back to her room. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. Lifting her head to apologise she found Jon. He took her arm and pulled her into a nearby room, this happened to be his study. As he closed the door he pulled Alanna close to him and gave her a fierce kiss. Alanna pulled away after quite a while.  
  
"Jon what are you doing?" She kept her voice at a whisper but her tone was harsh.  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "I am kissing you of course. I still love you Alanna and I can't change that." He spoke with complete sincerity.  
  
"Jon we can't do this anymore, I am engaged and you are married!" She looked at him with a scowl on her face but her eyes were loving.  
  
"Didn't you enjoy the kiss?"  
  
"Jon that isn't important right now! All that matter is we shouldn't do this!"  
  
"Didn't you enjoy the kiss?" He asked her again with a stern face.  
  
"Even if I did so what!" She snapped. "Jon I still love you but it can never work. I will always love you as a friend but George is the only one I want to be with."  
  
Jon gave a sigh. "I suppose you're right. No more secret kisses, no matter how nice they are." Alanna spun round to face the door and headed back to her room whilst Jon pulled his crossed fingers from behind his back.  
  
A/N- well I want some reviews before I continue, which I will. All I can say is that this is going to be very long when it's finished! 


	2. Wedding nerves

Wedding nerves  
  
A/N- in the last chapter George didn't speak like he normally does. Sorry. I will change it this time.  
  
Alanna rode Moonlight to Olau for her dress fitting with Eleni Cooper. It was three days before the wedding and Alanna had to have the last adjustments made. Her chestnut mare trotted hard and fast but somehow didn't bump around a lot. Moonlight wasn't as fast as she used to be though, she was getting old. Alanna knew soon she would have to pick a new horse but for now Moonlight was all she needed!  
  
As she reached the castle old Eleni stood outside. She welcomed Alanna warmly and talked to her as she led to the stables. When inside Alanna got more and more nervous. Her wedding was in three days, three days! Alanna slipped off her breeches, stocking, shirt and boots. She tried to hurry into her dress and her cheeks went rather red, as she stood almost bare.  
  
"Lass, you'll be married soon, don't be shy about your body! It's very nice and most girls would kill to be in as good shape as you!" Eleni smiled at her. "Here ya go lass. Slip it on and we'll make the adjustments."  
  
"Thank you Ms Cooper." She took the dress redder then ever but this time because of Eleni's compliment. As Alanna placed on the white dress she observed herself in the mirror. Her jaw-dropped, she looked gorgeous! Of course on the day her hair wouldn't be such a mess! The dress was off the shoulders and decorated richly in small beads.  
  
Eleni smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law. She really does clean up well this lass. I know George got lucky meeting this one! She too took a good look at Alanna and noticed something. Alanna had lost a lot of weight and she was skinny as it is! "Alanna have you been eating properly? You're all skin and bones!"  
  
Alanna tried not to look straight at Eleni. Truth be told she hadn't eaten a proper meal since Jon got married! She was just so nervous at the thought of spending the rest of her life with one man. "Of course I've been eating properly!" She snapped.  
  
Eleni nodded with a frown on her face. "Don't try and lie to me lass, I know what you need. I am gonna get cook to make ye a real meal for once!" She left the room for a moment and Alanna could here nothing but muttering. Eleni appeared again.  
  
"Alright lass we'll make the adjustments while cook fixes lunch. I know you haven't eaten for a while cos you're nervous 'bout the weddin' and all but there's no need. You and George will be happy together, I can feel it!"  
  
~  
  
George sat impatiently with his arms crossed. He didn't need to be sitting here listening to Jon three days before his wedding! It was getting late and he had been listening to Jon for hours now.  
  
"George? GEORGE!" Jon bellowed. George fell from his seat in shock. Raoul and Gary laughed till Jon silenced them. "George you obviously aren't listening. Look I know it' s a lot to ask but I need you to go to Port Caynn for a few days and get the report on what's happening there."  
  
"Sure whatever ye want yere Highness. When shall I leave after all it is my wedding in three days!" George muttered. He had climbed back onto his chair I his usual position.  
  
"Well I need the report soon so in about five days or so." Jon stared into George's eyes forcing him to look uneasily away. Those sapphire eyes always made him uncomfortable.  
  
"That is only two days after my wedding ye know." George was rather aggravated by the fact him and his bride would only spend two days together before he left. "But if that is what ye want then I be leaving in five days for Port Caynn."  
  
"Excellent!" Exclaimed Jon.  
  
~  
  
Alanna checked her hair in the mirror one last time before finally giving up. It was only a few minutes before her wedding began and she didn't have the heart to back out. It wasn't that she didn't love George it was just she didn't think she could make this sort of commitment. Then again George was special to her! He made her laugh, he treated her with respect, he looked after her and most of all her wouldn't abandon her.  
  
Alanna's red hair was straight for once and it had been cut to reach her shoulders. Her eyes wore a light eye shadow and her lips were coated in red lipstick. She found it hard to believe she was wearing war paint! A couple of years ago Alanna would drop dead at the sight of herself! She looked the part but she definitely didn't feel it!  
  
The music began and Alanna took her place at the end of the aisle. As she looked into that handsome face her heart melted. Of course those sapphire eyes did that to most woman! Then she turned to face the groom. His hair looked much blonder in this light and his smile was as mischievous as always! His father must have been the crooked god himself, thought Alanna. She slowly began to walk down the aisle towards George and the others. She noticed all the people staring at her and her cheeks burned red.  
  
~  
  
George sat at his desk writing a note to his new bride and left it on his pillow. He hated to have to leave her but there was bad news from Port Caynn and George couldn't ignore it. It was his duty to look after the kingdom. He kissed her forehead and slowly made his way from the room.  
  
He tacked his horse and mounted. With that he left as silently as he could whilst his wife looked out the window with tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
~  
  
Alanna sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She held George's note close to her heart and looked out the window to the moon that was slowly leaving the sky. George's note told her that he may gone for up to a week. He had thought he wouldn't of had to left for two more days but something had come up and Jon could be in great danger. Alanna knew this meant George was now putting himself in danger. She wanted anything but for him to get hurt.  
  
She slowly pulled herself from her bed and slipped her feet into some slippers. She pulled her door ajar and made her way to Jon's study. The light was on and he sat at his desk with frown lines on his forehead. Alanna was certain no one else was in there and she shuffled in. Jon abruptly stood. He spotted the tears on her cheeks. He took her in his arms and pulled her head to his chest.  
  
"Calm down, it's all right now." He cooed. He stroked her hair and cradled her to a peaceful rest before carrying her back to bed and kissing her goodnight.  
  
A/N- just so you know they were obviously still at the palace. I will put up the next chapter on Monday. 


	3. Two new residents

Two new residents  
  
Alanna sat on her bed thinking. This was the second month she had missed her fertility cycle. It was also just over two months ago she had married George. They of course on their honeymoon had made love. The thought still made Alanna blush. She looked out of her window to the great seafront. Her and George had been living happily in Pirate's swoop for a while and Alanna had just learnt where everything was. She enjoyed going down to the beach for a swim with George, Thayet, Buri or any of her friends. Alanna decided she should old Eleni Cooper about this. She packed an overnight bag and went to find George.  
  
He was reading in the library and was obviously in deep concentration but as soon as he felt another presence in the room he spun his head to see whom it was. He gave that mischievous smile he reserved for her and his eyes fell onto her leather bag. "Where are ye going my dove?"  
  
"I need to see your mother but I will be back in a day. If you aren't too busy could you send word for the others to come here tomorrow? I have something I need to tell everyone." Her voice was quiet but she spoke with a deep determination.  
  
"I'll send messenger birds to the palace with the word. Ride safe lass." He pulled her close and kissed her. Her cheeks were tinted with red as she left.  
  
~  
  
Eleni made her way to the stables. She had gotten word that Alanna had come to see her with important news. As she spotted that red hair and violet eyes she smiled. Her daughter-in-law always made her smile that way. "Lady Alanna, welcome to Olau!" Alanna turned with a large grin.  
  
She hugged Eleni. "Tis so good to see ye again." She noticed something was wrong with Alanna immediately. She was very stiff when she hugged and her eyes couldn't stay in contact with Eleni's. "My dear some inside out of this sun it will do your skin no good."  
  
Eleni steered Alanna to the dining room and they were served fresh chilled fruit and mulled wine. Alanna ate joyfully till Eleni finally broke the silence. "Alanna I know you cam here for more then just refreshments. What tis it that's botherin' you so much little one?"  
  
Eleni spoke to Alanna as if she was a child and Alanna didn't care. Eleni was the mother she had never known. "Eleni I.well as you may have realized.I got pregnant. I have missed my womanly cycle two months running now." Alanna blushed at the look the servants who had heard gave her. It seemed strange for the lioness to of gotten pregnant and so soon!  
  
"That tis wonderful news Alanna!" She rushed to give Alanna a huge hug. "I suppose you wish to know how to tell me son then?" Eleni sighed as Alanna nodded gravely her cheeks a deep beet red. "You must just break it to him gently and make sure he knows before anyone else. I heard you called them to Pirate's Swoop to tell everyone. Myles has left already and will see you there."  
  
Alanna stood and bowed to her mother-in-law. "Thank you so much.mother." She kissed Eleni's cheek and made her way to the stables. As Alanna mounted and was about to ride off Eleni shouted from behind her.  
  
"I see you and your mount are both nursing young ones in your belly!" Alanna grinned at this and rode off on Moonlight.  
  
"Who would of thought it Moonlight. You and me get pregnant at the same time. At least I'm married to the man I made love with." She patted her horse. "Ride on girl we need to get to the palace as fast as we can."  
  
~  
  
Jon sat patiently with Thayet, Buri, Gary, George and Raoul. Myles and Alanna were on their way. She had important news for all of them. Jon slowly looked over George. He definitely isn't very handsome. I don't see why Alanna loves him so! Jon shook this thought from his mind. George was his friend but it was hard to remember that at times like these.  
  
A large breeze came into the room as the door was opened. In came Myles and Alanna merrily. Alanna went straight to George and he stood immediately. They kissed. Jon clenched his fist out of the prying eyes of the others. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Alanna asked politely. All around the room nodded and Alanna led George outside.  
  
~  
  
George's hazel-green eyes stared lovingly at Alanna. She stood shuffling her weight. She opened her mouth to begin but shut it again as if the words simply wouldn't come. "Lass ye can tell me whatever it is. I'll understand."  
  
Alanna's wonderfully violet eyes looked up at him. She smiled weakly. "I know I can tell you anything George but it's hard to make my mouth say what I think." She shuffled again. "Well.remember when we first made love after our marriage?" George could see what this was leading too.  
  
He pulled Alanna close and gave her a huge hug. "Yere pregnant lass! Great Goddess that's good news." She smiled at him and they kissed for a prolonged amount of time. George had made sure he kept his voice down.  
  
The two made their way back in both grinning like teenagers. Alanna stood at the head of the table and looked at all her friends. "Well I will start with a closely related piece of news I learnt today. Moonlight, my mare, is pregnant with a foal." Jon hope this wasn't leading to what he thought it was. "Of course that is not why I called you all here. You see.I'm pregnant." Alanna cried gleefully and all around the room was a great wave of happiness.  
  
Whist everyone congratulated her Alanna turned a very deep shade of red and could look no one in the eyes. As Jon told her how please he was though Alanna noticed his eyes were sad though he smiled. This made Alanna feel very unhappy indeed and she stopped smiling.  
  
She lead the others to the dining hall and told them she would be back in a moment and went to cry in her room. 


	4. The Goddess bares a gift

A/N- ok just to say basically I have skipped quite a bit cause Alanna needs to have the babies soon. Woops I just gave away some of the story.oh well!  
  
The Goddess bares a gift  
  
Alanna pulled herself from her chair with quite a bit of difficulty. Now she was six months pregnant. Her petite body was finding hard to bear the huge weight and she was guessing twins ran in her family. (A/N- remember I am making up her children.) She made her way to the soon to be nursery and smiled. The interior was painted pale blue with a beautiful assortment of mythical creatures placed on. There were unicorns, griffins, dragons, centaurs, mermaids and many more that Alanna couldn't quite remember the name for. In the corner were two cots. Both were carved from willow and had a varnish lacquer on them. Alanna moved her hand over the smooth finish and smiled. She never realized how wonderful being pregnant could be.  
  
Behind her a great shadow appeared and two hands pulled her into his masculine body. Alanna turned and looked into her husband's green-hazel eyes. "Admiring the nursery are ye lass?" George grinned at her and bent down. He embraced her in a passionate kiss. (A/N- I like fluff very much!)  
  
"So what if I was. I'm just more excited then I thought I would be." At this George's eyes gave a mischievous twinkle and Alanna immediately knew what he was thinking. "That does not mean I will be getting pregnant again soon!"  
  
"Whatever ye say my lass. I need to go do some paperwork for Jon. I'll see ye at dinner though." He kissed her again then let her go and walked back up the marble steps. His footsteps echoing around the almost empty room. With that Alanna sighed and left the room to find something to be done.  
  
~  
  
Jon sat at his desk thinking hard. He needed an excuse to get George out of the way for a few days and Alanna to the castle. At the moment it didn't seem that hard. The boarders of Tortall were being raided by Scanrans. They hadn't declared war though so for now all Jon could do was get all the information he could. Jon now had a reason to send George off for a while but he didn't know how to word his meager excuse to see Alanna. If war hadn't been declared then it didn't seem necessary for Alanna to come to the castle and she might see through him. Oh well, thought Jon. She won't say anything. With that he wrote a long letter explaining everything.  
  
He called for a servant to take it to one of the messenger birds and it was to be taken to Pirate's Swoop. With that Jon slumped back into his chair and seemed rather happy with himself. He would be able to see Alanna again, even if she was pregnant with George's child!  
  
~  
  
Alanna made her way slowly up the steep steps to her room. She could hardly make the trips anymore but she somehow manages without any complaints. As she entered her room she gave a small shriek. On her bed was a peregrine falcon; well she assumed it to be. Alanna quickly calmed her beating heart after realizing it must be a messenger bird. She offered it her hand and it climbed on. She felt it's sharp talons against her skin and slowly pulled the letter from its metal anklet. She thanked the falcon and it immediately rose and made its exit.  
  
The letter was addressed to George and her. She decided it would be rude to read it without George but when she found she couldn't stand she read it anyway. By the time Alanna had finished her eyes began to fill with tears. There was news of Scanran thieves at Tortall's borders. George was going to be putting his life at risk to find information for Jon! Alanna's face was now red and blotchy as she convulsed in the tears.  
  
George came through the door and came to comfort his wife. "What's wrong lass?" Alanna unable to speak handed him the letter. His face became much paler and though he kept a grin on his face she could see his heart was sinking. He was scared, thought Alanna. It wasn't a comforting thought. He grinned weakly. "Don't worry ye'self lass. I can take care of myself. Everything will be all right." He brought her close to his chest and stroked her cheek softly. Slowly her tears slowed and stayed in his arms just because she liked his touch.  
  
~  
  
Alanna woke suddenly not knowing why. She turned from the window to George's side of the bed and immediately realized why she had awoken. He's gone, she thought. Know I'm all alone.  
  
Suddenly the hairs at the back of Alanna's neck prickled up. In front of her something was materializing. It was a very tall slender woman with perfect pale, rose skin. "Goddess!" Alanna jumped out of bed and bowed to the Goddess. She looked into the violet eyes, which were much like hers.  
  
"My daughter I come with a gift for you and your children." Alanna opened her mouth to speak but the Goddess stopped her with her mighty and wondrous yet terrible voice. "Yes Alanna you will have twins but I come here not to tell you that. I come baring a gift for you my daughter. Here I hope you will find this of use." Alanna was handed a large hexagon shaped jewel that shined with all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
Alanna opened her eyes wide. "This is a black opal, why did you give me something this expensive?"  
  
"Kitten, don't worry. When the time comes you will know what to do with it." This time a man spoke. Alanna recognized not only that voice but also the nickname he had given her. Next to the Goddess materialized a man.  
  
"Liam!" Alanna ran forward to hug him and stepped back slowly. Tears welled at her eyes and she was battling very hard to keep them back. "Thank you great Goddess." Alanna bowed very low again and the Goddess lowered her head. Then the two disappeared. When Alanna was certain the two had gone she began crying again in her bed and held the black opal close to her inflated belly.  
  
A/N- ok well I know people can't come back from the realms of the black God but because Liam saved the king and lots of other people he was rewarded and allowed to come back. Please review! 


End file.
